A Night Remembered
by Taliesin-niseilaT
Summary: 'I have to know what might have been.' What really happened between Jeffrey and Gladys that night? Missing moment from 'A Night Not To Remember'.


**A Night Remembered**

_and some say love is everything_

_and some say they don't know_

'Now what am I going to do with you? Eh?' Gladys's musical Welsh accent didn't carry through the walls when she spoke quietly, so Yvonne and Barry stopped listening in, thinking Jeffrey was alone now.

They had been the last to leave the Hawaiian ballroom, and no one had seen them when they made their way here. No one was going to come looking for Gladys, and even if they did she wasn't doing anything wrong. Yet. She'd just helped poor, drunk Mr Fairbrother into bed. The proper thing to do would be to leave now and let him sleep it off. But… the situation was unique. Jeffrey was, as Ted would no doubt put it, absolutely legless. He probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

'Wouldn't it be wonderful, Jeff,' she asked him thoughtfully, 'if you and I could just forget all about everything for a little while? If we could just… do what we want, no strings attached?' Jeffrey wasn't aware of the seductive tone Gladys's voice had taken.

'I want… tomato juice,' he informed her. She sighed.

'The juice was spiked, Jeff. You've had quite enough of it.'

'No, 'm fine,' he insisted.

'You are _not _fine.' She looked him over a few times and knew that even in this state, she was still more attracted to him than she'd ever been to anyone else. She hesitated. This was likely to be the only chance she'd ever get...

'I'm sorry, Jeff,' Gladys whispered. 'I just _have _to have you. Even if it's just once, I have to know what might have been.'

'I don't know what you mean, Gladys,' Jeff mumbled incoherently.

'You won't remember a thing, I promise.' And with that, she kissed his nose briefly and began unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped both his jacket and his shirt off his shoulders with a little difficulty as Jeff wasn't really being helpful right now, then tossed them onto the second bed in the chalet. She slid her hands over his smooth chest. His skin was warm and soft, and she was already enjoying this way more than she should be considering Jeff didn't have a say in this.

'Mm, Gladys,' he muttered, 'You feel so nice.' That was all the encouragement Gladys needed: to find out that even in his drink-induced stupor, he still knew who was with him and what they were doing. She kicked her high heels off and they tumbled onto the floor. She lifted her bare feet up onto the bed and sat on her knees. Shrugging out of her yellow coat, she undid the top button of her blouse. Jeff was staring at her, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on here.

'Gladys, what're you doing?' he asked, confused. She put a finger on his lips, muttered 'Shush,' and kissed him gently. She nearly pulled back straight away – the stench of alcohol was overwhelming – but she got used to it quickly, and anyway – she was kissing Jeffrey Fairbrother! – this was not the time for petty complaints. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way right now. It didn't get any better than this – well, maybe if Jeff hadn't been drunk... But still. For now, it'd have to do. To her surprise, Jeff returned her kiss enthusiastically, even wrapping his arms around Gladys's neck and waist to pull her closer. She adjusted herself so she was comfortably resting on top of him, and they didn't stop kissing once. 'You're sweet,' he muttered into her mouth, and she smiled. She was sure he wouldn't be saying this if he were sober, but at least she could be glad that he had come to his senses somewhat and was able to react to what she was saying and doing. She felt his hand on her bare skin now, stroking her back, hesitating at her bra catch. They broke apart and she licked her lips, staring at him, her dark eyes smoldering. 'It's alright, Jeff. Do it,' she whispered. He couldn't, though; his dexterity wasn't any good right now, so Gladys reached around and undid the catch herself. Jeff fumbled at the buttons of her blouse, managing to undo them eventually, and pushed it off her shoulders impatiently.

Gladys smiled.

'I always knew this was what you wanted too, Jeff,' she whispered.

Jeffrey's fingers were entangled in Gladys's hair as he pulled her down for another kiss.


End file.
